Substantive Experience
by song-of-myself35990
Summary: A oneshot using Jaesa as I write her in "Us Against The Galaxy." Plot- Jaesa finds a way to make Korriban a little less boring. I hinted to this in my UAG teasers but I wanted to flesh out the idea and decided to introduce it here (because Jaesa demands her own story!) and then continue it in UAG updates to come. 'tis a femslash story. Reviews are always loved! 3


**Substantive Experience**

Korriban's power trembled. You had to look beyond the surface to find it. Fittting, considering it was a Sith tomb world. It pulsed quietly with the power of those long gone. Dromund Kaas, the capital of the Empire was like staring into a radioactive sun. It shone with the majesty and darkness of today's Sith Lords.

Jaesa often grew restless while traveling so she turned towards meditation to put herself any place other than the shuttle she was on. She reached out and stretched her prescence beyond the metal bulkheads in order to get a taste of Korriban.

She decided that the soldiers she shared the cramped space could do with a lesson in such discipline.

"Hey baby come talk to us!"

This was the fifth time he tried to get her attention in the last ten minutes. He reeked of alcohol. Did they not know that she could report such behavior to their superiors?

_I am their superior._

The faintest smile twitched onto her lips, but her face was hidden thankfully under her black and red robe.

Perhaps if the settings were different and she didn't have business to attend to on her Master's behalf, she would've indulged the leering soldiers. But she had no time to debase herself right now.

So she chose to ignore them.

"Sith Bitch." one of them whispered.

Without moving an inch, the man's neck was clenched tight in an unseen vise.

Jaesa's eyes blazed golden under her hood.

"What was that soldier?" her voice sickly calm.

"No...not...nothi..nothing...m'lord..."

She was satisfied with that. The soldier fell to the ground with a clunk and his breath came out in choking gasps.

"Thought so."

It wouldn't be worth it to kill him and then have to explain why she did. Her Master had taught her that, when you can inspire respect and fear in your lessers than that is true power.

Thankfully Jaesa's mood was saved from being soured any further when a droid voice announced

It was very windy on Korriban as she held her robe close to her body. A rather unimpressive looking man was waving her towards him. That must be Overseer Harkun, the one her Master told her to consult with.

"Apprentice Wilsaam, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Jaesa bowed slightly in return. "Overseer. My Master sends his regards."

Jaesa could easily see the fake grin painted on his face. _Master was right._

"It is my great honor to help in choosing a new apprentice for the Emperor's Wrath. If you'll follow me to my office, I have the acolytes prepared for your inspection."

He started off into the Academy and as Jaesa followed him a voice stopped her.

"Wow I don't think I've ever seen that pathetic womp rat so scared of anyone. Good work little one."

Jaesa turned around to the sound of the voice and was pleasantly surprised at the person watching her. She was a human. Tall with long blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back. Her eyes were gray and glittered mischeivously. She wore black battle armor with a black and red cape and her lightsaber displayed prominently.

"You have fire little one. What's your name?"

Jaesa could sense the power coming from this woman. She had to be high ranking.

"Jaesa Wilsaam, my lord. Apprentice to the Emperor's Wrath."

The elder woman walked closer. She didn't appear to be too much older than Jaesa. Perhaps the same age as her Master.

"I am Darth Nox, but you may call me Casia. This guy behind me..." she indicated the tall young Kaleesh male standing quietly behind her. "...is Xalek, my apprentice."

Xalek nodded a greeting which Jaesa returned.

"It is an honor to meet you Darth Nox. I have heard many tales of your power."

"Really?" she asked with a smirk. "I've heard much about you as well Jaesa Wilsaam."

She couldn't help the blush from coloring her face. Hearing such praise from a Dark Council member, and a beautiful one at that, was making Jaesa feel all tingly.

Nox leaned closer to her. "I would be interested in learning more about you Jaesa Wilsaam. Perhaps you could join me for a meal tonight?"

Jaesa's whole body tensed at the offer. "I...I would be most honored."

"Good girl." Those silver eyes glittered again. She handed a datpad to Jaesa.

"Meet me here. It's about as nice and as private as you can get on Korriban. Oh and dress your best alright?"

Jaesa smirked. "I always dress to kill."

Nox grinned to her apprentice. "Fiery, isn't she Xalek? I like her. I'll be looking forward to tonight little ember. Now I'm sure the worm is waiting for you. Come on big guy! Let's go to the training room."

Jaesa couldn't help but stare as the Dark Lord left. She was gorgeous. Drop dead gorgeous. She had always had an attraction to women. Especially powerful women. Since she had entered Lord Sahesri's service, she had shared her bed with many men and of course found the experiences to be satisfying. But there was always something missing, a hunger that she had yet to be able to feed. She had spoken about such issues with her Master at length.

_"Master, your attention for a moment?"_

_"Of course Jaesa."_

_They sat down on the floor of the cargohold. "Master I know that I've told you of my dalliances and I'm not saying that I haven't enjoyed myself because I truly have. And you have been most generous in allowing me freedom in exploring such things." _

_"Of course Jaesa. Such experiences are good for your growth."_

_"Yes, yes I know that. But I'm not really interested in nameless, faceless grunts. They provide me with temporary pleasure and satisfaction, but I hunger for more-I'm sure true sustenance will come from more...substantive experiences."_

_Sahesri laughed jovially. "Then you must go and find someone on your level Apprentice. Frivolity is good for growth but when one truly finds love, it fuels you with lust and passion. But you must be careful to not let such entanglements cloud your judgement."_

_Jaesa took in his words quietly._ _"I will take your words into account my Master. Thank you for sharing your wisdom."_

_Perhaps I have finally found sustenance._

Jaesa walked down the line of acolytes and surveyed them all carefully. Finally she came to a Wookie. She had only met a Wookie once in her life and was unaware that the species were force-sensitive. But this Wookie radiated with darkness.

_Interesting._

"What can you tell me about this acolyte Harkun?"

"This raggedy beast is a former slave Apprentice. He is behind the others in his trials and will likely not make it."

_Liar. Does he not know of my power?_

Her Master had warned to be wary of Harkun trying to push his agenda.

"Overseer, if you could present your personal choices I will gladly consider them for my Master's approval."

_"Sometimes you can do more damage with your words than with your lightsaber Jaesa."_

_Placate him, make him think I'm clueless to what he is up to._

"Of course! Come forward Karig, Mal'ika."

A twi'lek and a Sith Pureblood walked forward. There was nothing in them. Nothing compared to the power that radiated from the Wookie.

_Pathetic._

But suddenly she sensed something else. Power like the Wookie's but muted. Quiet. Hidden.

Jaesa stretched out her senses to find it and again walked down the line of acolytes until she stopped in front of a female.

"What is your name friend?"

"Saria my lord."

"Forgive my ignorance Saria but I am unfamiliar with your species."

"I am a Cathar my lord. My people are from one of the Outer Rim worlds."

"I see-and are you familiar with my Master?"

"I have heard much of his exploits. It would be an honor and privilege to serve the Emperor's Wrath."

_Typical answer. But she has strength._

"Now Saria do belive yourself worthy of serving my Master?"

The girl thought for a moment.

"I believe so. But I shall prove my words as well."

_How novel. I believe the choices have been made._

"Master I've had my first introduction to the acolytes in the running and believe I have found suitable candidates."

"I'm all ears Jaesa." Sahesri said, the holo frequency throwing a little static through his glowing form.

"The first is a Wookie. When I met him I was almost overwhelmed by his darkness. Brute strength that could be crafted into a weapon."

"Isn't that why I already have you dear apprentice?" Sahesri teased.

"Master you wound me. I like to think I'm at least a little more subtle than a Wookie."

"Just by a little."

They both laughed and Jaesa continued with her brief. "The second is a Cathar. A female. She carried herself differently than the others. It took a little poking and prodding beneath the surface but there is a strength in her waiting to be unleashed."

Sahesri was thoughtful for a moment. "And what of the Overseer? Did he try to push an agenda on you?"

"You were correct about him Master. He presented me with his two choices and when I used my powers on them they had nowhere near the potential of the Wookie and the Cathar. The Wookie and Cathar would serve you the best I believe."

He nodded "You are right to trust your instincts Jaesa. But we shall see what happens when they complete their trials. I expect consultation once they have."

Jaesa bowed "Of course my Master. I will contact you immediately with developments."

Jaesa marveled at what was before her. After following the coordinates on the datapad Darth Nox had given her she had come to a large home carve into one of Korriban's mountain sides. Very impressive and fitting for the Dark Council's newest member.

She walked inside and was greeted by a butler droid who said that his Master was expecting her and offered to take her outer robe which she shed gratefully to the droid.

Jaesa knew she was beautiful. But she had experienced such a dichotomy in her life when it came to beauty. On Alderaan, the noble ladies used their charms to gain prestige and power and as a child she had been sickened by it. On the other end of the spectrum, the Jedi encouraged modesty and did not indulge in pleasures of the flesh. But when she had entered her current Master's service she had learned how to form a healthy medium when it came to her looks.

_Use every weapon in your arsenal. Not every weapon is a blaster, lightsaber or vibroblade._

True wisdom. And like all of her Master's wisdom she had taken it to heart.

Tonight she had chosen a form fitting backless dress in black. The material shimmered as she strode across the ornate floors in her expensive heels. Around her neck, resting right above the small amount of cleavage she was showing was the gold necklace her Master had given her when she entered his service.

She knew she looked damn good.

"My, my, apprentice your words were definitely not in jest. It is a pleasure to see such a ravishing beauty in my house."

Jaesa smirked and took the Dark Council Member's outstretched hand.

"It is my honor, Lord Nox."

"Please...please no titles tonight. Casia will do."

Jaesa smiled again as they sat down. Casia was wearing a long blue shimmersilk gown that flowed as she moved accentuating her muscular body and perfect curves.

"I'm impressed with your home. It's lovely."

"You think so? I try to spend as little time on Korriban as possible but it's nice to keep this place to use as a base for myself and my associates. When one is here they should relax I think."

"Work hard, play hard."

"Exactly! I try to inspire that attitude in my apprentices but they are too dedicated. I suppose though, that I should be grateful though for their consciensciousness."

The butler droid came in and informed them that the meal was ready to be served.

"Come Jaesa," Casia invited taking her hand "I assure you that this will be the best meal you eat on Korriban."

And it was the best meal that Jaesa had eaten in a while. They continued their talk over dinner, lots of exotic wine and then dessert. She told her of her time on Alderaan, her Jedi training and how she entered Lord Sahesri's service. As the night continued she found the woman many knew as Darth Nox to be a very intriguing being. More importantly she turned her on more and more by the minute.

"I find your devotion to your Master to be rather refreshing Jaesa. Many amongst the Sith would find you weak for it but it seems to only make the fire in you burn brighter. It's fascinating."

Many would question why Jaesa would share such details in the home of someone she did not completely trust. But the majority of beings were not gifted in the Force in the way she was. Using her power she found that the older Sith meant her and her Master no harm.

As the meal ended Casia suggested that they go and sit by the fireplace. There was a lovely looking plate of fruit covered in chocolate on a table next to the lavish couch. As they continued their talks, they took turns feeding each other from the plate and indulging in a bottle of vintage Corellian champagne.

"To the Empire." Casia toasted.

"To the Empire."

Casia ran her long fingers down Jaesa's arm. "Your body is strong. I'm sure you've seen many battles. There is nothing more beautiful than a warrior."

She blushed at that. "I...I...I feel the same way."

"Speechless are we? The little burning ember can't get out her words?"

"I'll do you better than words."

And with that Jaesa reached over and cupped the older woman's face in her hand and kissed her. Tentatively at first and then with more fervor as Casia returned the kiss, pulling the Sith apprentice into her lap. They could both taste so many things, wine, fruit, passion, lust, want and desire. It was nothing like Jaesa had ever experienced.

The Dark Lord reached to the back of the young girl's neck and undid the strap to her dress revealing her full breasts for her attention. She massaged the perfect mounds and then attacked them with her mouth to her victim's moans of approval. Jaesa ran her hands through the woman's hair, gripping handfuls of it and bringing Casia up to her mouth for another mindblowing kiss.

"Bedroom. now." The lord commanded.

"As you command m'lord." Jaesa answered with a wink, allowing herself to be guided in the direction of the room in question.

She was glad she had paced herself with the alcohol. For this was something she wanted to remember every microsecond of. Darth Nox would be different than all those other faceless fools she had called lovers.


End file.
